Kiba Inuzuka ¿¡Casamentero?
by Agualuna
Summary: [RESUBIDO] En el descanso de los exámenes, a Kiba se le ocurre un divertido juego para jugar con sus amigos Hinata y Shino. Este juego, al principio es inocente, pero Kiba tiene la lengua algo larga y se le escapa algo sobre Hinata que llega a escuchar Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué tiene que decir él de todo ello y qué tiene que ver él en aquella conversación?
**_LO HE VUELTO A SUBIR PORQUE NO ME DEJABA RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS. Lo siento y gracias a Son Of Time, Akime Maxwell y Blue-Azul-Acero, no me dejaba responder pero os agradezco vuestros bonitos reviews :)_**

 _ **Necesitaba relajarme un poco, y tenía esta historia en mente desde que vi el capítulo 279 de Shippuden, ese momento entre Hinata y Kiba me dio esta idea.**_

 ** _Y he de confesar que pienso que el KibaHina es bonito, quedan bien. Aunque siempre seré fiel al NaruHina._**

 ** _Por ello, os traigo esta historia, que espero que os guste :)_**

 ** _Por cierto, tengo una noticia muy guay. En cuanto acabe la traducción de Let Me Be Your Bad Boy, os traeré una historia nueva traducida (que espero que la autora haya terminado para entonces) que se llama Demon's Contract de Cheating Death, la escribí pidiéndole permiso y me dijo que sí. Además es una historia con lemmon, y yo sé que os gusta el lemmon. Además es una historia basada en Kuroshitsuji (AMO KUROSHITSUJI) y pienso que si a mí me gusta, a vosotros os puede gustar también, pero esperaré a que la acabe, no creo que le falte mucho. En fin, os dejo con la historia, un beso :*_**

* * *

Otro día en el instituto Konoha Gakuen. Era primavera, por lo que los exámenes de a mediados de curso estaban siendo finalizados en aquel momento, tras ellos, los estudiantes tendrían unas agradables y cálidas vacaciones, mientras que otros... pasarían por las clases de recuperación para poder aprobar aquellos exámenes que se les han quedado atascados.

El protagonista de nuestra historia, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba realizando su último examen sobre Historia de Japón, cuyo profesor era Ibiki Morino, quien era sin duda un profesor muy estricto, quizás el más estricto que había tenido.

Como sea, la cara de concentración de Naruto fue una sorpresa para su profesor, estaba viendo cómo se esforzaba... sabía que era un poco despistado y que ello le conllevaba problemas con los estudios, pero el chico al menos lo intentaba.

Quizás haberle puesto de tutora a la señorita Hyūga había sido de gran ayuda.

.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Poned el nombre a vuestro examen y dejad la hoja en mi escritorio- dijo el profesor Morino.

Los chicos fueron saliendo uno a uno, y sólo quedaban en el aula Naruto Uzumaki, escribiendo a toda prisa, y en similares condiciones, Kiba Inuzuka. Él era más espabilado que Naruto, de nota media, nada excelente... pero aquello no quería decir que fuera menos.

Ambos estaban escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana, mirándose de reojo.

-¡Terminé!- gritó el Inuzuka contento, levantándose de su pupitre y entregándole el examen a su profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos Naruto, entrégalo ya o me voy y será como si no hubieras hecho el examen- dijo el profesor.

-Sí, sí, espere-ttebayo- dijo mientras veía que Kiba abandonaba la clase. Le dio un último vistazo a su examen, corrigió un par de errores que tenía, y se levantó a darle el examen al profesor- aquí tiene.

Ibiki miró el examen, mientras miraba a Naruto. En realidad no estaba leyendo nada, sólo lo hacía para ponerle nervioso.

-Es raro verte entregar un examen el último, siempre eres el primero.

-Es porque tenía mucho que contar, tengo mucha información almacenada aquí- respondió, señalándose la cabeza.

-Bien, corregiré tu examen con sumo cuidado. Puedes irte.

-Hasta luego, Ibiki-sensei- dijo abriendo la puerta, mirando a su profesor. En cuanto giró la cabeza, se encontró con una bolsa de plástico en frente de sus narices, y cuando giró la cabeza, veía cómo Shikamaru se estaba bebiendo un zumo. Por un momento, Naruto le tuvo envidia, era un maldito vago sin remedio, pero era tan inteligente que toda aquella pereza se suprimía en los exámenes. Era el único capaz de superar a Neji Hyūga, aunque no fueran a la misma clase, y a su mejor amigo, el Teme de Sasuke.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto- Shikamaru bajó la bolsa y se la tendió a su amigo.

-Gracias, Shikamaru- abrió la bolsa para ver lo que le había traído su compañero- ¡Guay! ¡Bollitos-ttebayo!

-Los dulces son buenos para el cerebro, aunque tú no lo utilices mucho.

-Tú tampoco es que lo utilices demasiado, vago.

Shikamaru le sonrió, y se dispusieron a ir al pasillo, que llenaba sus compañeros de clase, descansando de los exámenes.

* * *

-¡Bien! Un pequeño juego para descansar de los exámenes, ¿qué os parece?- dijo Kiba a sus compañeros de toda la vida, Hinata Hyūga y Shino Aburame.

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Kiba-kun?- La curiosidad de Hinata se acentuaba en sus ojos, que brillaban con entusiasmo.

Kiba hizo una sonrisa traviesa- Vamos a jugar a piedra, papel o tijeras.

-Kiba, ese juego es un poco aburrido- respondió Shino.

-Espera, que no me has dejado terminar. Bien, el juego es piedra, papel o tijeras pero quien pierda debe responder, sinceramente, la pregunta del resto.

-¿Es algo así como una mezcla de piedra, papel o tijeras y atrevimiento o verdad?

-Más bien, verdad, sin atrevimiento.

-Suena divertido, ¡vamos a intentarlo!- interrumpió Hinata.

-¡Bien! Piedra, papel, tijeras.

Kiba sacó piedra, Hinata papel y Shino tijeras.

-Bueno... esto lo podemos considerar un empate... ¿os parece?- dijo Kiba.

-De acuerdo, otra ronda.

-Piedra, papel, tijeras...

Esta vez, perdió Kiba.

-¿Cuáles son las cosas que te gustan?- preguntó Shino.

-¿Eh? Pues... la barbacoa y salir a pasear con Akamaru.

-Bien, otra vez.

-Piedra, papel, tijeras...

Esta vez, Kiba y Shino sacaron piedra, y Hinata tijeras.

-Ah... perdí.

-¿Cuáles son las cosas que te gustan?- preguntó Shino.

-Prefiero... las cosas dulces- respondió ella.

-¿Ah? Estás mintiendo- dijo Kiba con una sonrisilla.

-¿E-En qué estoy mintiendo?- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-A ti lo que más te gusta es Naruto, ¿verdad?- respondió él, sonriendo.

-¿¡E-EH!? ¿También se trata de ese tipo de preguntas?- gritó ella, poniéndose las manos en la cara, notando cómo el calor le recorría. Seguramente, estaba colorada como un tomate.

.

Después del ajetreo, se escuchó el sonido de caer algo en el suelo. El grupo de amigos se dio la vuelta para ver a dos personas. Una de ellas era Shikamaru, con una cara de sorpresa total, en vez de su cara de aburrido de siempre, y la otra persona era Naruto, quien había dejado caer la bolsa por haber escuchado la conversación del grupo. Le había pillado por sorpresa, y estaba algo colorado.

Hinata miró aterrorizada a Naruto... ¡había descubierto su secreto! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ya no podrían ser amigos, ahora todo sería muy raro entre ellos y ella ya no podría estar cerca de él.

-Kiba, eres un bocazas...- apuntó mordazmente Shino.

-¡Cállate, Shino! ¿Yo que iba a saber que Naruto estaba escuchando?- en realidad, era cierto. Pero en su respuesta de antes había mentido... no sólo le gustaba la barbacoa y pasear con Akamaru... su pasatiempo favorito oculto era chinchar a Hinata. Es que... ¡era tan divertido! era tan adorable cuando lo hacía, y así Naruto podría escuchar de casualidad y enterarse de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Al parecer... había conseguido su propósito, pero en ese momento había sido inconscientemente, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, más que chinchar a su amiga.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y todo el mundo estaba congelado... parecía que Naruto e Hinata competían por ver quién estaba más rojo y no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara.

Shikamaru, harto de tanta pasividad, decidió participar. Bajo sus manos de detrás de la nuca, y le dio un empujón a Naruto. Haciendo que casi se tropezara delante de Hinata.

En cuanto recobró el equilibrio, Naruto miró a Shikamaru con mala cara.

-¡Espabila, Naruto! Y cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas.

Ambos amigos se miraron, y acto seguido miraron a Hinata, que parecía que la habían desenchufado de este mundo.

Kiba sonrió, con una sonrisa traviesa, había tenido una idea.

-Shikamaru, Shino, ¡vamos a la cafetería! Tengo un hambre canina- nunca mejor dicho- luego nos vemos, Hinata- y con eso la dio un empujón, haciendo que se acercara a Naruto, casi tropezándose, de no ser porque el rubio la sujetó.

 _-No la fastidies ahora, Naruto_ \- pensó para sí mismo. Dios sabe las veces que Naruto hablaba de Hinata cuando nadie le escuchaba. Tenía a Sasuke, a Shikamaru y a él mismo fritos con la misma historia, pero al que más era a Kiba, porque por el otro lado, estaba Hinata con la misma historia, por lo que no vio mejor momento que este para acabar con aquella historia.

* * *

En cuanto se fueron, Naruto e Hinata se quedaron solos. Naruto seguía sosteniendo a Hinata y estaban medio arrodillados en el suelo.

-N-Naruto-kun... ya puedes... soltarme- Hinata no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para haber pronunciado alguna frase. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a Naruto a la cara.

-¡A-Ah! P-Perdona Hinata- soltó a la chica inmediatamente y se rascó la nuca, nervioso y colorado como un tomate- B-Bueno...- no sabía qué decir en aquella situación... es decir, ¿había escuchado a Hinata decir eso? La misma Hinata que se pasaba todo el día en su cabeza, la que le había ayudado tanto y tanto con los estudios, y no sólo con eso, si no con pequeños detalles como cuando saltó en su defensa frente a una banda rival de otro instituto, había ayudado a encontrar a su perro Kurama y también participó con su padre en la recogida de alimentos para niños pobres, haciendo que el récord de comida recogida se hubiese multiplicado.

-B-Bueno... t-tengo que irme Naruto-kun- dijo haciendo un amago por huir, cobardemente.

-P-Pero tendremos que hablar, ¿no?

-S-Si es broma... l-lo que dijo Kiba-kun es broma- ella trataba de justificarse todo el rato.

-Entonces... ¿por qué estas tan colorada y tartamudeas? Y no es porque yo esté cerca, lo sé, aquello lo superaste a los 14 años.

Hinata suspiró, ya estaba todo perdido.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo temblando- M-Me gustas, mucho. Muchísimo, y Kiba-kun tenía razón... tú eres lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

Naruto se quedó en shock, y corrió a abrazarla.

-Tú también eres lo que más me gusta en el mundo- dijo apretando el abrazo.

-N-Naruto-kun...- sonrió feliz apoyada en su pecho.

Naruto se separó abruptamente y con una sonrisa en los labios gritó lo siguiente:

-¡Bien! ¡Tendremos una cita! Ichiraku... ¡espéranos-ttebayo!- y se llevó a Hinata de la mano.

.

Los tres amigos que supuestamente habían ido a la cafetería, habían visto la torpe y extraña declaración de aquellos dos, y sonrieron felices.

-Kiba, eres un buen casamentero- dijo Ino por detrás del grupo de chicos.

-¡Ino! ¿Desde cuánto llevas aquí?- preguntó el mencionado, sorprendido.

-Os he visto agolpados aquí y quería saber qué pasaba.

Todo miraron cómo Naruto e Hinata iban de la mano muy contentos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kiba tuvo que aguantar las dos versiones de la cita, incluyendo la parte del beso... estaba contento por Naruto y, especialmente, por Hinata. Ella era nueva en estas cosas y se aseguró de dejarle bien clarito a Naruto que como la hiciera daño, que él mismo se encargaría de que no volviera a ver la luz del sol jamás de los jamases, y se lo iba a tomar muy en serio.

Después de todo... él era su casamentero.

* * *

 _ **Fin :D**_


End file.
